Communication
by GRACE5
Summary: Tony and Ziva fight. Future Tiva.


**A/N: Something I started awhile ago and just completed. Slightly OOC and may not completely make sense, but that's okay. lol**

"Here's some more shit." Tony grumbled as he dropped the bag next to Ziva who was sitting on the floor folding baby clothes and putting them into the dresser. "One more."

"Okay." She said not bothering to look up at him. "Thanks."

"Do you really need this much?" Tony asked as he stared down at her. She was surrounded in a sea of clothes, toys, and other things he couldn't even name.

"Yes." She said with a nod as she admired an outfit.

"Why?" Tony huffed as he nudged a teddy bear with his foot.

"I don't know, Tony." Ziva sighed as she removed the bear from the area surrounding his foot.

"Fine. I'll go get the last bag." He said as he turned and headed out of the nursery.

Ziva smiled as she held up a towel that McGee had given her, it had a hood that was like Pooh Bear and Ziva thought it was the cutest thing. She folded it and placed in the drawer with all the other towels. She moved to the next thing that Abby had given her, a onesie that read "I was Daddy's fastest little swimmer" and another that read "Daddy's little tax deduction". She had laughed when she had opened them. Abby was the only one besides for Ziva who knew how much Tony was dreading being a father. He put on a good act though.

"Last one." Tony said dropping the bag next to the last bag he had brought in.

"Thanks." Ziva said as she picked up another onesie and laughed.

"What does that one say?" Tony asked as he shifted his weight.

"Accident." Ziva said as she turned it towards him so he could read it but instead of laughing his body tensed and his eyes darkened. "It is one of the ones from Abby."

"Oh." Tony said. "Did you, um, need help?"

"No, I am good. You can go watch a movie or something if you want." She offered as she folded the onesie with a smile.

"Why are you always dismissing me?" Tony growled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I am not dismissing you. I know you would rather watch a movie than sit here and fold baby clothes with me." Ziva said exasperated.

"How do you know that?" Tony yelled.

"Why do you always want to fight with me?" Ziva questioned as she struggled to stand from the floor in her heavily pregnant state. She was huge. "And I know you do not want a part of this. You just got done calling all of this 'shit'." She cried, tears streaming down her face as she finally managed to stand in front of him.

"Ziva." Tony cut in.

"No! You do not even try and touch my stomach, Tony, you have never felt your child move." She cried. "You pretend with everyone else how happy you are about this, and talk with them. Why can't you at least try and pretend with me? I never asked you to stay."

"Never felt it move?" Tony hollered. "I get the hell kicked out of me all night. You snuggle right up against my back and it's all night!"

"Right, because I have no idea what it is like to be kicked all night!" she hissed at him. "and all day."

"Well, you're supposed to!"

"You are too, Tony! You are supposed to know what it feels like when your son kicks." Ziva said wiping her tears furiously. "And stop calling him it!"

"Well, you haven't picked out a name!" Tony yelled back at her.

"Maybe because I do not want to do it by myself." She said. "You are the one that said you wanted to be involved, but you do nothing. You just tease me with your presence. You are here, but you are really not."

"I never said I wanted a baby!" He screamed as he stomped his foot.

"Neither did I!" she screamed back equally as loud. "But I do now. I accept that this is my life."

"I don't." Tony said.

"Fine. Then stop torturing us both." She said as she waddled past him out of the small room.

"Where are you going?" he yelled.

"I. Have. To. Pee." She said turning to him then slamming the bathroom door in his face.

"You're hungry now, right?" Tony questioned from the other side of the door.

"Yes." Ziva called as she flushed the toilet then washed her hands and pulled the door open and almost walked into him. "Can you move, please?"

"Sure." He hissed as he stepped aside and watched her make her way slowly to the kitchen.

"What?" she questioned as she slammed the jar of jelly on the counter.

"I didn't say anything." He growled.

"Then why are you staring at me like that?"

"I am thinking." He said, mocking her lack of contractions.

"About what?" she laughed as she pulled out cereal and bread.

"Whether or not I should leave before I say or do something I'll regret."

"You have already done something you regret." She said. "That much is obvious."

"Is it? Do tell me, Zee-vah, what is it I regret doing?" he asked as he walked around the counter to stand before her.

"Sleeping with me. Impregnating me. Choosing to stay with me." She said as fresh tears rolled down her stained cheeks. "Me in general."

"You don't know what I regret and what I don't." He seethed through clenched teeth. "You don't know how I feel about you or this baby."

"Because you do not talk to me any more. We always end up fighting. I have no idea how you feel about anything and we have been together for almost two years!" she yelled as she pushed him away from her. Her stomach was going wild with kicks and cramps.

"Then maybe I should leave." Tony said as he walked in the direction of the door.

"It is your choice." She said and with that he slammed the front door shut behind him. Leaving Ziva to collapse against the counter clutching her stomach.

~Next Morning~

"Where's Ziva?" Tony asked concerned as he entered the squad room an hour late and saw her desk empty and McGee looking gloomy.

"Um." McGee said as he looked up to find a worried Tony.

"Tell me, McGee." Tony said as he walked to McGee's desk. "Where is she, something wrong with her?"

"She went into labor last night." He swallowed nervously and looked up to find Tony entering the elevator. "Shit."

Tony sped his way out of the base and to Bethesda figuring that's where Ziva would deliver since it was where she went for all her appointments.

"I'm looking for Ziva David." Tony said and rushed away as soon as he got her location.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned as he saw Tony approaching from the other side of the hallway.

"Hey, is she okay?" Tony asked as he tried to peak into the room but couldn't see anything.

"She's fine. Tired." Gibbs said as he eyed Tony.

"If she was fine she wouldn't be in the hospital." Tony said as he turned to Gibbs and waited for a response, but was met with a stare he wasn't accustomed to getting. "What?"

"Don't you want to know about the babies?" Gibbs growled and Tony's eyes went wide.

"Babies?" Tony breathed. "Like more than one?"

"Yeah, DiNozzo, more than one. Two to be exact." Gibbs said as he pushed Ziva's door open. She was sleeping with two hospital cribs next to her. "Identical boys."

"Two." Was all Tony could say as Gibbs left him there, he would have ended up hitting him otherwise.

"Sir, is there something you need?" A nurse asked as she came to Ziva's room to find Tony still standing there.

"Yeah." Tony said as he turned to the lady. "Both of those babies are Ziva's?"

"Yes." She laughed. "You know her?"

"Yeah." Tony said as she walked past him into the room and check the machines around Ziva causing her to wake.

"Morning." The nurse smiled as Ziva looked at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, a little sore." Ziva said as she looked over at the babies. "Is Gibbs still here?"

"No, but another man is." She smiled as she picked up one of the babies and handed him to Ziva.

"Hi." Tony said still standing the doorway.

"Hi." Ziva said as she looked from Tony to the bundle in her arms.

"How are you?" Tony asked as he moved aside so the nurse could leave the room.

"Good." She said as she ran her finger down the boy's cheek. "I do not want to fight any more."

"Neither do I." Tony said as the other baby started to cry. "Do you want me to get that?"

"If you want." She said as she glanced from him to the crying baby next to her.

"Okay." Tony said as he finally entered the room and made his way over to the fussy newborn. He smiled slightly as he scooped up his baby. "You didn't call me."

"You left." Ziva whispered as Tony sat on the edge of the bed and examined the baby in his arms.

"You had two babies." He said as he looked from the baby in his arms to the one in Ziva's arms. "Was it is a surprise?"

"No." she said as she adjusted the cap on the baby's head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tony asked not even bothering to hide the hurt in his voice.

"There was never a good time and I was afraid." She admitted and Tony just nodded.

"Gibbs said they're identical." Tony offered as he looked at her.

"They are." Ziva said with a smile as a noise came from the baby in Tony's arms. "I was thinking Jason and Jared."

"They're nice." Tony said as he shifted the baby in his arms.

"Did you have any names?" she asked softly and carefully as she watched him smile down at his son.

"I was thinking Zane or Asa." Tony said as he looked at Ziva with a shy smile. She grinned at him and looked down at the baby wiggling in her arms.

"Which one should be which?" Ziva asked.

"He could be a Jason." Tony offered as he placed his finger in the baby's palm.

"No, Zane or Asa." Ziva said happily as she watched Tony stroke the baby's hand that was clenched around his finger. "I think this is Asa."

"Good, 'cause I was thinking this was Zane." Tony laughed as he looked down at Zane who had fallen back asleep. He stared at Zane for a while before speaking again. "I wish you would have told me."

"I wanted to." She sighed as Tony stood from the bed and placed Zane back in his crib before taking Asa from her and putting him in his crib. "But it was never the right time and we were always fighting."

"I didn't want to fight." Tony said as he looked at Ziva and shook his head. "I really didn't."

"I believe you." Ziva said as a hiccup came from one of the babies. "I wanted to tell you, Tony. When I found out it was identical twin boys, I was so excited. You were still coming to terms with being a father, though and I did not want to scare you even more."

"Ziva." Tony said cutting her off before she could anger him any more. "I'm scared to death. Completely terrified. One baby or twenty."

"I'm sorry, Tony." Ziva said as she gazed at Zane who was rooting in his sleep. Only a couple hours old and he already had his father's appetite. "I do not know what to do any more. I will not have them with us when we do nothing but fight. It's not fair."

"I know." Tony said as he stared at their twins. "I-." Tony started but stopped as he looked at Ziva.

"What? Because I do not want to leave this hospital with us still angry" Ziva asked trying to coax Tony into letting his guard down and telling him what was really wrong between them. "I know it is not just your fault, I did things too. Just tell me what bothers you."

"You think I regret you. That hurt worse than anything." Tony started. "More than you thinking I was just pretending to be happy. More than you thinking I see our child, well children, as a tax deduction or my fastest sperm. More than you thinking I stayed because I feel obligated to and not because I love you and them."

"I don't understand." Ziva said as a couple tears rolled down her cheek and Tony reached over to wipe them away with a smile.

"I don't regret anything about you. Meeting you. Liking you. Flirting with you. Saving you. Loving you. Kissing you. Sleeping with you. Buying your engagement ring. Getting you pregnant." Tony smiled. "It's the fighting and crying after all that that I regret."

"Engagement ring?" Ziva questioned completely confused.

"Yeah." Tony said as he licked his lips nervously. "But you told me you were pregnant before I could do anything and I didn't want you to think I was only asking because you were having a baby, or two."

"I had no idea you were even thinking about marriage." Ziva said as she reached out for his hand and he squeezed hers.

"Yeah, I figured after we were married for about a year or two we could talk about kids. But you were already pregnant and I just, didn't know how to handle it." Tony said and when Ziva went to talk again Tony held a finger up to stop her. "You slept more soundly when you were pregnant, you know." Tony laughed as he glanced over to his boys quickly. "I did talk to him, them, and after awhile they would kick back when I talked. The nights I didn't is when they would kick my back all night."

"I had no idea." Ziva sighed as she wiped a stray tear away. "I'm sorry, Tony. I did not want to dismiss you, but I did not want to fight with you and I had no idea what to do."

"I should have told you." Tony said as he scooted further up her bed.

"Told me what?"

"That I wasn't scared of being a father. I was scared of messing us up, scared of messing our baby up." Tony said as Asa started to stir. Tony laughed and rose from the bed and settled Asa in his arms easily. "I didn't know how to act and I didn't know what to do and I just got nervous and defensive. I wanted to do this right."

"You said you didn't accept this as your life." Ziva said confused as she reached out and stroked the dark hair on her son's head.

"I don't." Tony said seriously. "I don't accept the amount I made you cry the past couple months, that we either had angry sex or fought."

"Now?" Ziva asked as Asa smacked his lips together and gazed up at his father.

"I accept." Tony laughed and looked over at Zane to see if he was still asleep.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you last night. Or tell you it was twins." Ziva said and Tony shrugged it off.

"I understand." Tony said studying the newborn in his arms. "We suck at communicating."

"We do." Ziva agreed and watched curiously as Tony carefully placed Asa back in his crib.

"I'm sorry for being mean." Tony said as he cupped her cheek and kissed her softly and carefully. "I love you, Ziva."

"I love you too, Tony." Ziva said as she carefully scooted over to allow him to lay next to her. "I wish I could have heard you talking to them when I was sleeping."

"You woulda thought I was an idiot." Tony laughed as he wrapped an arm around her. "We talked about sports mostly."

"Cute." Ziva said as her eyes grew heavy.

"We only have one crib." Tony said idly as they both watched the boys.

"Gibbs said he could fix that." Ziva said. "Is there anything we did not cover?"

"Don't think so. They'll need middle names, though. We can work on that later." Tony laughed as he kissed her temple. "And I want this. Forever."

"Me too." Ziva said as she snuggled against his side. "We are also going to learn to communicate better too."

"Yeah." Tony laughed.


End file.
